Super Saiyan 4 Fusion
Super Saiyan 4 Fusion (フュージョン!!究極のスーパーゴジータ, Fyu-jon!! Kyuukyoku no Supa Gojita) is the thirteenth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the sixtieth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on October 22, 1997. Its original American air date was January 1, 2005. Summary With Omega Shenron still too powerful even for two Super Saiyan 4s, Goku and Vegeta decide to perform the Fusion Dance. Omega seems more excited that he will get to fight two Super Saiyan 4s and moves in for the attack. However, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten move in to stop him and buy their fathers time to fuse successfully. Vegeta tells Goku they need to hurry and fuse, but Goku watches with pride as his and Vegeta's sons fight together. ]] As Trunks, Gohan, and Goten are defeated, Goku and Vegeta finally fuse and become the incredible Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Although he is baffled by the technique and remarkable increase of power in Gogeta, Omega still proclaims himself the strongest. However, the tables turn as Omega Shenron suddenly cannot seem to land a blow and Gogeta is not even working up a sweat. Gogeta might just save the day (if he can stop joking around for long enough, that is). Gogeta may have had his laugh, he performs his Big Bang Kamehameha on Omega Shenron, damaging him, not fatally however, which causes the Dragon Balls to get out of Omega Shenron. The Shadow Dragon manages to regenerate, but now it seems that he is near defeat. The reason for Gogeta's stalling was to await for his opponent to charge up his Negative Karma Ball, Gogeta then transmits some of his own energy through it, causing a change from negative to positive energy. This frees the Earth of the negative barrier that was interspersed around it by the Shadow Dragon. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta charges up his incredible Big Bang Kamehameha once more to finish off the evil dragon, however at the very moment the fusion ends, and Goku and Vegeta separate. Vegeta is angry and says that they have been fused for no more than 15 mintues, and demands an answer from Goku. Goku says that it might be that they are not used to the powers of two Super Saiyan 4s combined and that shortened the fusion time. Now, with the fusion cut short, Goku and Vegeta are again powerless to stop the dragon. Omega tries to reclaim the Dragon Balls, but Goku keeps the Four-Star Ball because it reminds him of Grandpa Gohan. Omega will not give up on getting it back, and seems happy that the Saiyans are at his mercy now. Techniques Used *Explosive Wave - Used by Trunks to distract Omega Shenron. *Finger Beam - Used by Omega Shenron to destroy Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator. *Fusion Dance - Used by Goku and Vegeta. *Invisible Eye Blast - Used by Gogeta to knock Omega Shenron back, shortly after fusion. *Scattered Finger Beam - Used by Omega Shenron against Gogeta. *Ultimate Impact - Gogeta only uses the elbow and the hook kick part of this attack, knocking Omega Shenron into a building. *Cloning - Used by Gogeta. *Bluff Kamehameha - Used by Gogeta. *Negative Karma Ball - Used by Omega Shenron. *Big Bang Kamehameha - Used by Gogeta. Trivia *When discussing the possible fusion of Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4s, Goten says "Sure, why not? Trunks and I were able to do it as Super Saiyan 3s!" This is not true, as Goten and Trunks only ever fused in their base forms or in their Super Saiyan forms, never in Super Saiyan 3 forms (which they never even achieved without fusing). Gallery Category:Episodes